gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sadler
The Sadler is a pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Description The Sadler is one of the lower class pickup trucks available in the game, and functions as a farm truck, resulting in it appearing more frequently in rural regions of San Andreas. Like certain pickup trucks in the game, the Sadler will come with loads on its truck bed, such as oil drums, Sprunk cans, or wooden crates. The truck is based on a 1973-1977 Ford F-Series, but the placement of the grille is similar to 1970s era International Harvester pickup trucks. A closer look at it's engine bay indicates that the engine is a transversely mounted engine, most probably a 4 cylinder. The truck's performance is the inversion of that of the Bobcat, with poor-to-moderate speed and acceleration, but superior handling, stability and off-roading capabilities (due to its higher ground clearance). Variant " Sadler in GTA San Andreas.]] Similar to the Glendale, there is also a damaged version of this truck - even when repaired, the panels remain damaged. On the front and back panels, there is no license plate. Trivia * The default radio station in the standard Sadler is Radio X, but the default radio station in the beater Sadler is K-DST. * Due to programmer error, the PC version of a regular Sadler lacks a sheen while the beater variant has one. * In the beta version of the game, this was Ryder's car, instead of a Picador.Ryder's Sadler * There is a glitch with the beater Sadler: if you cause enough damage to get rid of the rear bumper, it will show a license plate attached to nothing. * The Sadler is named after Noelle Sadler, who provided the voice for some radio advertisements, pedestrians, and Bettina in the game. * There is a green substance in the back of the truck it is unknown if this is a texture glitch or a reference to something. Locations Standard Sadler *In front of Helena Wankstein's Farm, dating her is not required. *Can be found next to the Trailer Park in El Quebrados, it constantly appears in a light green body color, which is a unique trait considering the Sadler cannot be modded at TransFender. *One of the buildings in Blueberry. *In rural areas, such as Flint County and Whetstone. *Parked near some buildings, east of Fallen Tree, Flint County *During the mission Tanker Commander, if the player kills the pursuers before getting to the gas station, after the cutscene a Sadler should be sitting at the gas station right next to RS Haul, that is indestructible and unlocked. *One randomly spawns at The Panopticon. *Occassionally spawns near the hospital in Idlewood. Beater Sadler * Next to the house in Beacon Hill, sometimes a regular Sadler spawns instead. * Next to a house, north of the Cluckin' Bell restaurant in Tierra Robada. * Outside a cabin, north of Verdant Meadows. * Behind a gas station in Montgomery, Red County. * Behind a large trailer in Hampton Barns. * At the Whetstone Bridge, leading to Back O' Beyond, at the Whetstone side. The Vapid Sadler will be back in Grand Theft Auto V but totally different than the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition. Design The truck is totally different now,the design features a linear theme and appears to be inspired by North American styling featured on the second generation Ford F250 Super Duty. It comes in double cab and crew cab variants. The front of this truck illustrates the linear theme of the truck's design; the most distinct feature of the front face is the large, chrome-edged rectangular grille. The manufacturer emblem is located centrally, above a chrome horizontal strip. The headlight units are adjacent to the grille and are rectangular in shape. Beneath the grille and headlight units is the front bumper, which protrudes from the front face more than the grille. The hood of the truck features an elevated area whose edges are formed by boundaries that run from a corner of the grille to the windshield (parallel to the body's edge). The sides of the truck further reinforce the linear design theme; being formed from a number of straight lines. The lower area of the body is elevated, with edges parallel to the base of the body. The truck features flared wheel arches to create a more muscular appearance. The main body line that splits the lower body from the upper body is entirely straight. The main body line runs from just above the top of the headlight units across to the rear face of the truck. Like the F250, the side windows of the truck feature a step near the A-pillar. In the small stepped area, wing mirrors are mounted on a polymer insert. The greenhouse is also a linear formation and the roof features five small lights near the front. The rear windshield of the cab is split into three sections. Behind the cabin area, a roll bar may be fitted to the load bed. The truck features side steps which span the cabin area. The truck features industrial-style wheels, wrapped in medium profile tires. The rear of the truck completes the linear theme; having an entirely rectangular rear face. In between the main body line and elevated lower body area, the rear light units are placed. The rear light units are rectangular and placed on the corners of the body, they appear to be split into four sections. The rear bumpers at the base of the rear face protrude further than the elevated area. The bumpers are split so that a central rear tow hitch is accommodated for. Performance Overview Gallery Vapid DCab(Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|A front and side view of the truck Vapid DCab (Rear&Side)-GTAV.jpeg|A rear and side view of the truck, towing a generator Vapid DCab (Side)-GTAV.jpg|A constructed side view of the truck Vapiddbl2.png|A crew cab variant with modifications seen in the player's garage in GTA Online. Trevor-Pickup-GTA-V.jpg|Trevor driving a modified variant of the pickup. Locations Grand Theft Auto V *Seen driving around near Trevor's original Sandy Shores safehouse. Trivia *The first appearance of this truck marked the first appearance of a light vehicle towing a trailer in the HD Universe. *This may be a new, civilian version of the Cartel Cruiser, which was based on an older Ninth-generation Ford F-250 (F-series). References }} de:Sadler (SA) es:Sadler fi:Sadler pl:Sadler Category:Vehicles Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUTs Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:North American vehicles Category:Off-Road vehicles